My Favorite
by Maypole TLHG
Summary: This story is based off of some really great art by an artist named Omoji. Linka and Loni share a tender moment after Loni admits to reading Linka's diary. Explicit content warning. I don't know how to use this website yet, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day in the Loud house... well not exactly. Usually the entire house was erupting with noise, Lexx and Leif fighting, Lynn bouncing off of the walls, Levi blowing things up, and literally anything and everything in between. But for once Linka, lying in bed with nothing better to do, could actually hear herself think! She decided to take advantage of this peace and quiet by daydreaming about her future. Her thoughts soon began to drift towards her "not-boyfriend" Ronnie. God she wished he would just admit to everyone what they really were, everyone already knew. Was he ashamed of her? What was wrong with her? Sometimes she really hated his stupid face. She decided then that the next time she saw him she would be moody and despondent and not tell him why. She also decided she had to write these thoughts in her diary while she was still mad.

She reached down to where her comforter met the floor and felt around under her bed for it in the same place she always did, but her hand touched nothing where something should be. She fished around blindly before finally finding it's familiar hard cover a full five feet away from where it was supposed to be. She pulled it up into her lap and stared at it with deep concern. To the naked eye nothing looked different about it, but she could still see it. She didn't know how she knew, but in that moment she knew. Someone had been reading it. Her face turned as white as her hair and her heart started pounding in her chest. "Oh my God! Who was it!? I'll kill them! Oh my God, what if they read the stuff I wrote about Loni? Oh my God my life is ruined! I'll have to kill myself instead!" she thought, her mind reeling, her thoughts running a thousand miles per hour in her head.

She was so panic stricken that she didn't even hear the gentle knocking on her door. Her mind was still a million miles away when Loni cracked it open and slid through, softly closing it behind him. His posture was contrite as he shuffled across the incredibly tiny distance from Linka's door to Linka's bed and sat down beside her. His head was down and his eyes were glued to the floor. "H-hey linka" he began, "I...think I owe you an apology." Linka's thoughts finally began to slow as she took in his words and body language. His presence had a calming effect on her. Just looking at him reassured her that things were going to be ok. She knew that no matter what happened she'd always have his love and protection, and that nothing was truly wrong in her world. "Well... you always steal my hair product" this was true "and yesterday I came in here looking for it. I-I didn't find it but I found a really pretty book with a heart and sparkles on the cover." Linka was instantly relieved. She had thought for sure it had been Loki or, even worse, Lynn snooping around and that she was never going to hear the end of the teasing and humiliation. "I swear I didn't know what it was at first Linka, I just thought it was weird that so many of the characters had the same names as people in our family." she nearly facepalmed at that, "By the time I realized it was your diary I had read almost the whole thing." Linka studied his face trying to pick up on any and every clue about what exactly he had read and what he might think and feel about it.

"I'm really sorry Linka. I hope you don't hate me for it." he said while staring at his own hands which sat entwined in his lap. Linka took a deep breath and steadied her nerve. Her rising panic had long since dissolved and she wasn't even embarrassed anymore. She knew he had read every word, even the naughty stuff, and instead of feeling shame she actually felt relief. Now that it was out in the open it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "W-well... Loni, what do you think of me now? You're not upset at me are you?" Loni smiled down at her knowingly, "You know, I was just relieved since you're also my favorite." He said with a confident grin.

Linka's heart fluttered at the words. Just being told that she was Loni's favorite would have been enough to put her over the moon for the rest of her life, but in this context... well, she didn't know what she felt. Words failed her. She felt like she was going to melt and explode all at once. She wanted to attack him with kisses. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to grab Loni right by his cute little neck and bite him on his cute little nose. Not hard, but enough to make him feel it. Her face was quickly becoming the deepest shade of red it had ever been in her life and the inside of her mouth had gone from feeling perfectly normal to being as dry as a desert in a fraction of a second.

Loni, meanwhile, was calmly taking in his little sister's flustered expression with no small amount of self-satisfaction. He knew he wasn't exactly the family's biggest brain, but he wasn't completely oblivious to the world around him either. He had always secretly known that Linka had held a powerful crush on him. Finding her diary had only really revealed to him the full extent of it. He had, previously, simply dismissed it as cute kid stuff, never in a million years suspecting such obscene fantasies had been hiding behind those innocent eyes. And once the initial shock of how mature his baby sister had actually become had worn off, it was quickly replaced with a curious desire. The things she wanted to do... he wanted to do them too. And even though he knew he wasn't supposed to, he didn't really know why he wasn't supposed to. Any potentially valid moral or ethical arguments against pursuing this course of action were both unknown and a bit too complex for Loni. He couldn't see any reason why he shouldn't make his little sister's dreams come true. In his heart he believed that if this was something that Linka really wanted, then it was simply the right thing for him to do.

"I-I'm really your favorite Loni?", Linka managed to stutter out, feeling both nervous and excited. Loni reached over and slipped his hands in Linka's underarms and gently hoisted her up off of where she was sitting on the bed and placed her in his lap. Linka knew she didn't weigh very much, but his superior strength registered with her on a deeply subconscious and primal level when he moved her body from one place to another so effortlessly. "You are" he responded, "you're my favorite sister, my favorite sibling, and my very favorite girl in the whole wide world." - Linka was a puddle! - She was completely at a loss for words. Loni, realizing this, saved them both from enduring an awkward silence by planting his lips firmly against those of his young sister.

This was no gentle peck, Linka quickly realized. Loni was kissing her aggressively. She could feel his mouth beginning to open and close against hers in a slow and steady rhythm, and she responded in kind. Moments after she began to imitate the movements of her brothers lips she felt his tongue entering her. Linka, having never been kissed before, was unsure of how to respond to the way his tongue was moving about in her mouth. At first she simply sat there with her mouth wide open and passively accepted everything. His tongue probed and explored for a moment, but soon focused on hers and began to engage with it. Linka began to get the idea. The two siblings quickly settled into a spirited wrestling match, their tongues colliding, entangling, Linka's tongue occasionally separating and seemingly fleeing only to be tracked down by Loni's and locked onto once more. The game bounced a bit from mouth to mouth before Loni's tongue won out and found itself exploring as deeply into Linka as it could reach. "My God, he'd be all the way down my throat if that thing was any longer!" Linka thought to herself, feeling the sense of romance that had accompanied her first kiss beginning to mix with a deep and intoxicating feeling of lust. Her body was eagerly responding to all of this stimulation, and her face, neck, and chest were flushed and radiating heat. Her private parts were responding too, and she couldn't help but feel a small pang of embarrassment over the absolute waterfall that her brother had so easily charmed out of her.

While all of this was taking place in Linka's mind, mouth, and panties, Loni's hands had begun to explore as well. He had started by gently cupping the chin and cheek of her kissing face with one hand. That hand then slid down her neck, pausing there for a moment, before continuing down to her chest to be joined by the other. He pressed his hands against her clothed chest for a moment before sliding them down under her blouse to make contact with her bare skin and returning north to the area he had just left. He rubbed his hands over her bony ribs before settling in on her flat chest. He rubbed his fingers over her hard nipples for only a second or two before, in a flash, his right hand shot down south without warning.

Linka had never been in a situation like this before and didn't realize that the ladylike thing to do during a boy's first time with her was to cut him off at least once when his hand attempted to wander below the belt. Even if she had been aware of this custom she wouldn't have followed it. Linka wasn't here anymore. Loni was just playing with a puddle of melted butter at this point. Still passionately kissing his little sister, he slipped his hand under her cute little skirt and found her thigh. He caressed his hand against the inside of Linka's thigh, which, even through their kissing mouths, elicited soft moans of approval from the young girl. Slowly, his hand made the fateful journey up her leg and reached it's ultimate destination. He felt the soft, warm, and soaking wet bulge of her tiny little pussy pressing against the cotton fabric of her underwear. He began to gently trace the outline of her organ with his fingers, which began to bring forth additional moans and whimpers from the young girl's mouth into his. His tracing picked up speed, as well as applied pressure, until he was just rubbing Linka off through her panties. At this point she finally broke the long kiss and turned her head to the side. Bringing her hand to her mouth she attempted to muffle the volume of the whorish moans that were involuntarily escaping her. Loni watched her with a mischievous grin, enjoying the way he was able to play her like she was a musical instrument. But when he finally slipped his hand under her panties and touched the bare skin of her pussy she let out a loud pleasure scream that surprised them both.

They both broke contact and looked at one another fearfully. They sat silently for several moments, afraid to move, listening for anyone or anything that could be near. This wasn't exactly an empty house after all, and if someone had heard that the two would-be lovers might need to button up their clothing in a really big hurry. They sat quietly until enough time had passed without incident for them to feel safe again. "...jeez linka..." Loni whispered "...you have to be more quiet than that..." "...I know, I'm sorry..." she whispered back, both of them suddenly very aware of how thin the walls in this house actually were. "I don't think we're going to be able to do this" Loni whispered, "At least not here. Not today." Linka, fortunately, wasn't nearly as deterred. She realized, that, while maybe he wouldn't be able to pleasure her, it didn't mean that she couldn't still pleasure him. She knew enough about sex from living in a house with five older brothers to know that if a boy can masturbate with the level of stealth required of them in this house, it meant that if he doesn't want to scream and shout during an orgasm he doesn't have to. "I've got a better idea" Linka whispered. "Come here"


	2. Chapter 2

Linka looked as though she had just spent the last 30 minutes tumbling around in the dryer on it's heavy duty cycle. Her flushed red face had broken out in a light sweat and her clothing was only properly covering about half of her body. Her breathing was still hot and heavy but her mind was no longer hopelessly lost in a far away world of pleasure. She had been startled back into reality and had managed to regain some amount of control over herself again, but she hadn't lost a single ounce of her resolve. There was not a force on this earth that could separate her from Loni right now. She didn't care if their entire family burst through that door and tried to drag her away from him. She would kick, bite, scream, and claw until she escaped back into his arms. For all she knew she might never have another chance at this. French kissing and heavy petting weren't exactly normal things for a brother and sister to do together, and she knew that they had crossed a line, but she didn't know if they had crossed THE line yet. What if he started to have second thoughts about all of this? She didn't know how she could possibly handle that. "No!" she told herself, "That isn't going to happen! I'm going to prove myself to him! I'm going to earn his love no matter what it takes!"

Loni, meanwhile, didn't look much worse for wear than he had before joining Linka in her room, but that fright hadn't done him any favors either. Unlike Linka, his resolve actually had been shaken a bit. His big head was doing more thinking than his small one again and he was beginning to realize that this might not be the best time or place to do what they were doing. But he was also able to clearly see the desperation in Linka's eyes. He could tell that this was no silly little game for her, and although he wasn't sure what she was going to do next, he was sure that she was going to do it. And besides, there was no way he was going to break his little sister's heart by up and leaving her all alone after what had just happened between them. So he smiled reassuringly at her and scooted over across the bed to where she was sitting.

The relief Linka felt was palpable. She leaned up and over to give Loni a quick "thank you" peck on the cheek and then, without a word, slipped off of the side of her bed and down onto the floor beneath him. Loni, seeing her take to her knees below him, wasn't so air-headed that he didn't realize what it was that she was after. He adjusted himself into a sitting position on the side of her bed directly in front of her. Linka, still on her knees, shuffled forward and took her place between his legs.

Unsurprisingly, Linka was about as inexperienced at oral sex as she was at being kissed. But, even though she was nervous about what she was about to do, she was supremely determined to make up for her lack of experience with pure effort. She reached between Loni's legs with both hands and unbuttoned his dark blue jeans and pulled down the zipper. With the tension this released from the waistband, Linka was able to begin pulling down Loni's pants. He steadied himself with his hands and lifted his butt up off of the bed to allow Linka to fully remove both his pants and underwear all by herself before settling back down and leaning back a bit into a comfortable position.

Loni wasn't fully erect anymore. The little scare Linka had put him through had put an end to that. But Linka's eyes still feasted on what was before her. She secretly congratulated herself for preferring (probably) the only boy in the house who had the sense to keep himself presentable. Everything was trimmed and shaved in just the right places, and even while soft his attention to grooming and hygiene made for a very nice reveal. Linka reached out and took hold of her brother's penis in her hand. She lifted the shaft up so that the head pointed at her. She paused briefly to savor this moment, taking everything in and registering it all in her mind with a sense of triumph and exhilaration. She had dreamt of doing this for so long and now it was really about to happen. She made a silent internal prayer of thanks and then opened her mouth and went to work.

Loni felt the wet warmth of Linka's mouth enveloping the head of his penis. The sensation instantly traveled from the sensory receptors in his skin to the neurons in his brain and informed them that it was time to dump as much dopamine into the boy as they could possibly produce. This massive rush of love chemicals into Loni's brain triggered in him a moment of clarity and a deeper insight into what was happening. The same little girl that he had spent so many years of his life with every day; talking to her, playing with her, and fawning over her with only pure and innocent love, was now on her knees before him and bobbing her head in his lap. The same mouth that had told him she loved him thousands of times in that cute and childish voice was now wrapped around his cock and quickly making it stiff. And while this vivid flash of emotion brought with it a few nagging pangs of guilt for the young man, it also brought on a much stronger feeling of power. He became acutely aware of how much control he had over the girl. He knew that she belonged completely to him now and that she was going to do anything he wanted her to do. And that fact made his cock rock hard.

When Linka had first taken Loni into her mouth he had been nearly flaccid and she had worked her way from top to bottom on him easily. But now, only seconds after they had begun, this was no longer the case for her. She felt him growing and getting harder with every dip of her head. Every time she came up she found that she had to open her mouth wider before she could go back down. The knowledge that she was giving her brother such pleasure was highly arousing to her as well, and she began to moan approvingly on his cock. Her subtle vocalizations signaled her enthusiasm to Loni who responded with positive reinforcement of his own. "Good girl Linka!" he whispered to his horny cock sucking little sister, "You're such a good girl aren't you?" he asked her, his tone of voice resembling that of a master to their pet. "Mmmmmhhhhhhhmmmmmm" she affirmed without even slowing down.

Loni's erection was standing as tall and strong as it possibly could at this point. Linka had long since lost the ability to make it even halfway down his shaft, but she was attempting to make up for this limitation by working her mouth on what she could at an energetic and high pace. She could tell it was working when she began to taste Loni's precum leaking onto her tongue. This rapid pace was unsustainable though and she soon needed to come up for air. She went down one last time, pushing herself farther than ever before until Loni was deep in her throat. She held this new benchmark for as long as she could before pulling her head up and off of her brother with an exasperated gasp like a drowning woman bursting out of the water. Still on her knees, she sat back on her feet panting, and wiped her slobbery mouth with her arm. She stared at Loni's towering manhood, finally able to eyeball it while it was fully erect. The awestruck expression on her face was that of a person who had just had a religious experience and had met their God. Loni's cock was big, it was covered in her wet spit, and it was beautiful. "You love it don't you?" asked Loni smugly. "Yes" Linka responded softly in a hushed and deferential tone. "Say it" Loni commanded. "I love your cock" Linka said instantly and without hesitation, before opening her mouth wide and powering back onto it with renewed vigor.

Linka's excitement was getting the better of her. Loni honestly thought his little sister had a beautiful smile, but in this moment he was becoming acutely aware of her large and chipped buck teeth. "Easy Linka, easy!" he cautioned her in a hushed voice, still cognizant of the inherent danger of this afternoon tryst taking place in such a crowded home. Linka ignored him and continued her furious oral assault on Loni's most precious body part. "Eeeeaaaaassssyyyy" he insisted and reached out his hand and placed it on the top of the girl's adorable snow-white head, having to manually slow her down. "Hold on a second, I'm going to stand up ok?" Linka really didn't want to, but she took her hungry mouth off of her brother's cock just long enough for him to get up off of the bed and stand up in front of her. "Ok, open your mouth and keep your head still." He told her. Linka, still on her knees, letting her hands hang limply at her sides, tilted her head back a little bit and opened her mouth. Loni angled his big cock at his sister's small mouth and re-entered slowly. "Open your mouth wider and try to watch the teeth" he instructed. Linka opened her mouth as wide as she could and flattened her tongue so that Loni had as much room as she could give him. "Good girl" he praised, and began his slow, rhythmic pumping.

Loni held his sister's head still with both hands and began to fuck her face. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer this way, but that was ok. Linka had earned her reward and he was ready to give it to her. His slow thrusting began to pick up speed and Loni could feel his orgasm building. Linka, meanwhile, was down there taking it like a champion. She was doing her best to stay quiet while also being repeatedly poked in the throat and she was actually doing a pretty good job of pulling it off. She could tell that Loni was almost ready to finish. She could feel it in his rhythm and hear it in his breathing. And while she could have happily spent the entire day on her knees for Loni, she knew she had done a good job and she was proud of herself. Soon Loni's thrusts reached their peak, he whispered "here it comes" and gave Linka her final pump before quickly pulling out of her mouth and finishing himself off with a few rapid hand movements. Linka shut her eyes, opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue. She didn't know where Loni wanted to put it and she didn't care. He could put anything he wanted anywhere he wanted from now on. Loni decided it was time to mark his territory and chose her face over her mouth. He felt his first shot coming and he took aim. He bit his lip and suppressed his urge to groan as the first wave of pleasure hit him. The first shot was the hardest, and hit Linka in the forehead with a warm splash. The follow up shots were weaker, but still thick and impressive, and Linka waited patiently for Loni to finish dumping them on her face. Loni couldn't help but make a few soft satisfied "umphs" but nothing that would draw attention. When he was finally finished Linka leaned forward and attempted to suck on him through his refractory period, but Loni stopped her in her tracks with a dismissive hand gesture. He didn't want to risk making any noise, his orgasm had been strong and the nearly 20 minutes of passionate oral sex had left him a bit sensitive. Instead he motioned for Linka to hand him his pants and underwear. Linka nearly scrambled across the floor to pick them up for him, overly eager to be of service to him, and handed them over. Loni dressed himself and then immediately fell backwards onto Linka's bed and let out a long and satisfied sigh.

Linka turned to her small vanity mirror over her dresser and inspected her appearance. She pulled out an older sock from her top drawer that she didn't mind ruining and cleaned up her face. She then readjusted her disheveled clothing and straightened up her hair before turning to join Loni on the bed. She snuggled up next to him and cuddled against his side, looking up at him with open infatuation. Loni draped his arm around her and pulled her in tight to his body. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked the wide eyed 11 year old girl. "I think I'm in love with you" she responded matter-of-factly. Loni smiled and kissed her one last time and then laid his head down on her pillow and shut his eyes.

As they lay there resting against one another on their little cloud floating through heaven, Linka began to daydream about her future again. She decided that this very moment, lying here with Loni, was probably the best moment of her entire life. She decided that she needed to write that thought in her diary while she was still in ecstasy. She reached down to where her comforter met the floor and felt around under her bed for it and found it in the same place she always did. She laid back and began to write when suddenly, without warning, Lynn burst through the door and into the bedroom to interrupt their moment of peace and quiet. "What are you guys doing in here?" he looked around and asked, "Are you reading Loni all that stuff you wrote in that book about wanting to have sex with him?"

"LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Linka screamed, mortified.

The End.


End file.
